Animal traps are generally configured to capture an animal live or to sacrifice the animal depending on the particular design of the trap. Lethal trap designs typically employ a spring-loaded element which crushes the animal between opposing surfaces. Non-lethal traps typically employ gravity drawn doors which are released when an animal trips a release mechanism. In both cases, the geometry of the animal traps require that the animal traps be generally level with the ground or structure in which the trap is deployed. These traps typically require some type of bait or other attractant to lure the animal into the trap.
However, in many cases, traps known in the relevant art are not effective due to a variety of factors. For example, many animals will avoid traps simply because of a human scent being present. In other instances, the animals are primarily burrowing and spend little time above ground leaving little opportunity for humane live capture. In these instances, lethal traps and/or poisons may be required which may be undesirable. For example, the use of lethal traps requires frequent monitoring to remove the trapped animals. Otherwise, the decaying corpse of the dead animal may result in strong offensive odors, attract scavenger animals, and/or reduce the effectiveness of other animal traps in the vicinity due to association of the trap with the scent of the dead animal. In other situations, poisons may be unsuitable for the above reasons and in addition, pose a threat to non-targeted wildlife, domestic animals, children and possible environmental contamination. Accordingly, there is a need in the relevant art for a humane animal trap which avoids one or more of the undesirable properties of animals traps known in the relevant art.